Pay Back
by TamaraJagellovsk
Summary: Sequel to my AU story Shades of Black. After Sam finds out about Jack's true nature she comes up with her own little plot. Seriously M rated for sexual content and language.


**Seriously M rated for sex and language. Might touch on non-consensual, depending on the way you look at it. Those who were offended by AU Jack in Shades of Black should better keep away. If you thought AU bad ass Jack was still hot in some weird way you might like this.**

 **Thanks a lot to ebineez01 for beta reading, bouncing back ideas (they always come back better than the were before!) AND showing me the perfect cover pic. You're amazing, lady.**

He's more than surprised when he opens his front door to find Sam Carter standing on his porch, but he hides it well.

"Major?"

She pushes past him, and that surprises him again. What the -? He closes the door and turns to her, still standing in his hallway. She takes off her jacket and moves closer. Her eyes drop.

"I've been thinking, sir."

Low, almost submissive. Oh boy. Is this heading where he thinks it is? His voice is cold when he says: "You have?"

"Yes, sir. I was wondering if your offer still stands?"

A tiny smirk plays on his lips, but it's gone in an instant.

"You gonna tell me you reined in your feminist pride and are willing to spread your legs for me?"

She swallowed.

"Yes, sir."

"I can't hear you."

She lifts her head and looks at his face. "Yes, sir", she repeats, but her voice is still shaking. Oh this is awesome. He slowly reaches for his belt, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Lose the clothes."

She swallows again and pulls her shirt over her head.

"Pants."

She slips out of her sneakers and socks and undoes the buttons on her jeans. He can't decide which is the bigger turn on – her getting naked or her being unable to meet his eyes. He leans with his back against the wall while she slowly drops her pants and steps out of them. Sweet. Carter in non regulation underwear in his hallway, ready and willing to go down on him. Because that's what she will be doing in the next minute. After she loses the underwear. He just looks at her and she complies. Carter fully naked, waiting for his orders – he won't need much more stimulation than that. But he's determined to make the most out of this opportunity, so he says:

"Come here. Get on your knees."

For a moment he thinks she'll fight him, but then she drops her eyes and kneels at his feet. He opens his pants and pushes his briefs down, and her face is just so perfectly level with his cock.

"Look at me."

She looks up at him. Oh for fuck's sake, this is so much more of a turn on than he anticipated.

"This is how you get your first command. Make sure you don't forget that."

She lowers her gaze and opens her mouth, taking the tip of his cock between her lips. Very briefly Jack wonders if it is wise to give her that much power, but that thought flees him as she takes him deeper. His head hits the wall and his eyes close. She's good.

"Not your first rodeo, major. How many of your promotions happened this way?"

She lets go and glares at him. Good thing she didn't clench her teeth...he smirks and closes his eyes again, and she gets back to work. This is fucking hot. She takes him as deep as she can, probably because she wants it over with as quickly as possible. She's so eager she even gags a few times. Even more of a turn on. For a while he just enjoys the view and the sounds and that incredible feeling of her warm, wet mouth wrapped around him. But he needs more of her.

"Stop."

She sinks to her heels.

"Turn around."

He positions himself behind her after she dropped to her hands and knees. His hands wander over her back and hips and between her cheeks.

"Seems you've been enjoying yourself", he rasps into her ear at the wetness he finds between her thighs.

"I've been preparing", she growls through clenched teeth.

He laughs out loud at that.

"Been thinking of me, have you?"

He rubs his cock against her folds.

"Been fantasizing about a nice hard cock completely filling you?"

He's sure he can hear her teeth grind together. But she's so wet, and he just needs to be inside her, and so he takes her in one long thrust. She gasps and freezes.

"Too much of a nice hard cock, major?"

Another thrust.

"Deal with it."

She lets out a whimper that could be either pain or pleasure. He chooses to believe it's the former because he sure doesn't want her to enjoy this too much. He increases his pace, his hands keeping her firmly in place. Without warning he slams into her even deeper just once and shoots his load. He can feel his cum spill along her folds and down her thighs as he pulls out of her. Getting up he spanks her ass once, twice. Hard. As he's doing up his pants he says: "You're dismissed."

Avoiding his gaze she puts her clothes back on.

"So, will you give me command of SG1 now?"

"I'll think about it. But you know, Makepeace is pretty determined, too..."

Her head snaps up. He moves closer.

"I might need another interview before I can make up my mind...report to me first thing in the morning, major. And now – I believe I've already dismissed you."

XXX

When she actually shows up in his office early the next morning he's tempted to have her bent over his desk just to prove a point. Instead he just smirks and tells her: "The matter has resolved itself. I don't need you."

He's more than just a little surprised when she stands her ground. Without showing the slightest air of respect she throws a brown envelope onto his desk.

"Those are copies. The originals are safe. We can talk about my conditions any time you're ready."

No 'sir'. And she's gone.

Jack opens the envelope and his eyes grow wide. Pictures. A medical report. 'DNA traces. Evidence of rape.' That's not possible. Yes, he was rough on her, but no way can he have caused the kind of injuries he's staring at right now. He prides himself on the fact that he never had to use sheer force on a woman...and then the penny drops. Fucking whore. She's playing him.

While Jack tries to recover from the bomb she's just dropped on him, Sam heads straight for Daniel's lab in a last ditch attempt to convince him not to quit. So far she's not getting through to him.

"Sam, you heard 'the general'. Finding my wife is not considered a worthwhile mission objective any longer. He can't spare the resources."

He practically spits the quote from the man he considered a friend.

"Daniel, look at me."

He stops packing for a moment and turns to her.

"Do you still trust _me_?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"OK, so please hang in there for a little longer and just play along. Can you do that?"

"Until what?"

"Until I've convinced the general that he has to change his mind on the matter."

Daniel looks at her a little longer. He doesn't ask how she plans on accomplishing that, but he decides she's his best chance. His only chance actually. So he just nods and watches her leave.

Sam calls in sick and avoids two missions. No doubt she's actually avoiding the physicals necessary to go off-world until there's no trace of that 'rape' scenario left. When she shows up for work she sits through a complete briefing without even blinking. After everyone has left she says without looking at him:

"20:00 sharp, my place. Wear your dress blues."

"I don't think so, _major._ _"_ _Like hell he'd show up on her doorstep at her order._ _And in_ _his dress blues_ _? What the fuck was that about?_

"Well, _general_ , if you prefer to see both your career and your life go south..."

He grinds his teeth and his eyes narrow. _Fine_.

From the way he turns on his heel without another word she knows he'll be there. For a second she considers making him acknowledge her order, but decides not to push him too far.

XXX

"On your knees."

"What? You must be kidding -"

"You will go down on me while wearing your full general's uniform, and you will not be dismissed before I came on your tongue. Depending on how pleased I am you might be allowed to get yourself off afterward - while I'm watching."

"You hold that 'rape' scenario threat over me to press me into _sex_? Where's the logic in that?"

"It's not about sex, _general._ It's about control. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. So?"

She steps a little closer and lets her eyes wander down his body.

"I take it you don't usually kneel before a woman – don't particularly like giving head, do you?"

She can't read his expression. She's _almost_ sure he hates it – but not entirely. What the fuck. She lifts her chin, her gaze locked to his. All challenge now. The moment he bows his head and sinks to his knees she feels a rush of excitement – equal parts arousal and the thrill of being in control.

XXX

He demands to know, still on his knees and not looking at her: "So what do you want?"

She looks down at his crotch. Giving a half smile she rubs her bare foot against the bulge in his pants.

"Are you sure you don't need a little – relief before we negotiate? It seems you enjoyed what I made you do."

"Are you offering to give me a hand?"

"In your dreams."

"In that case – no."

He gets up and leans against the wall opposite from her. "So _what_ do you want?"

She sits down on her couch. He can smell her scent as she leans back, but her dress is back in place.

"I get command of SG-1 and you consult with me before sending the team on a mission. I get promoted to Lt. Colonel and become head of the science department, which means I have a right of veto in every decision concerning alien technology. And the next time I hand in a transfer request I expect you to sign it."

"Somehow I think I like that last point best", he growls.

"Plus – you're on duty in my living room again if I feel like I need it."

That makes him stare at her. "You gotta be kidding me."

"No. You were quite impressive. I might feel like a repeat performance every once in a while."

"I'm not going down on you – ever – again, slut."

"Oh come on, you were such a sight."

"Go to hell."

She raises her eyebrow. "The deal is off?"

"The sex bitch part of it is."

She smiles. "Maybe we can renegotiate that part some other time."

She looks at him, all controlled, waiting. "So?"

His jaw sets. "Agreed."

Oh sweet victory. "Fine."

He pushes off the wall and leaves her house without another look. She knows she'll have to be alert every moment from now on, and she loves it. The game is on.


End file.
